walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
A Muppet Family Christmas
A Muppet Family Christmas is a UK VHS release by Jim Henson Video on 14th November 1994. Description Come celebrate the happiest time of the year with Kermit, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy and All your favourite Muppet characters in this gala Christmas extravaganza. There's jolly holiday fun, special surprises and merry Muppet versions of classic Christmas carols. Join the one and only Muppets in a wacky winter wonderland! Songs * "We Need a Little Christmas" * "Jingle Bells" * "Jingle Bell Rock" * "Sleigh Ride" * "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" * "Here We Come A-Caroling" * "Deck the Halls" * "The Christmas Song" * "Pass It On" from Fraggle Rock * "Home for the Holidays" * Carol Sing Medley ** "Happy Holidays" ** "Ding Dong Merrily on High" ** "I Saw Three Ships" ** "Good King Wenceslas" ** "The Holly and the Ivy" ** "I'll Be Home for Christmas" ** "Happy Holidays" (reprise) ** "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" ** "Caroling, Caroling" ** "I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day" ** "It's in Every One of Us" from John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together ** "Together at Christmas (Old Friends, New Friends)" from The Christmas Toy * "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Cast * Gerry Parkes as Jerome "Doc" Crystal * Jim Henson as Himself Muppet performers * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Waldorf, The Muppet Newsman, Ernie, Guy Smiley, Baby Kermit, and Baby Rowlf * Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Bert, Grover, Cookie Monster, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, and Baby Animal * Jerry Nelson as Robin the Frog, Emily Bear, Sgt. Floyd Pepper, Count von Count, Camilla the Chicken, Herry Monster, Two-Headed Monster (Left Head), Gobo Fraggle, and Lew Zealand * Richard Hunt as Scooter, Janice, Statler, Beaker, Kathleen the Cow, Two-Headed Monster (Right Head), and Snowman * Dave Goelz as Gonzo the Great, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Boober Fraggle, Traveling Matt, and Baby Gonzo * Steve Whitmire as Rizzo the Rat, Lips, Christmas Turkey, Wembley Fraggle, and Sprocket the Dog * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch * Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle and Maureen the Mink * David Rudman as Miss Piggy's Photographer (voice) Trailers and info Opening # The Muppets Collection with clips of "The Muppet Movie", "The Great Muppet Caper", "It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show)" and "Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs". Closing # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Now Available from Jim Henson Video) Gallery A Muppet Family Christmas (UK VHS 1994) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Muppets Category:Sesame Street Category:Fraggle Rock Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Jim Henson Category:Jim Henson Video Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:VHS Videos with The Muppets Collection trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Muppet Christmas Carol trailer (1993-1994) (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista